Finish Me Now
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: Bosco gets more of a beating then he bargened for in "The Truth and Other Lies" (this is way different for me, hope i did ok!)


Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D  
  
A/N: ok, I'm not one to write Bosco fic's but I made a little arrangement with snowflakeangel01 that if I write a Bosco then she will write a Jimmy/Kim fic. (I WILL make her do it BTW)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I didn't even feel him hit me, or the fall to the ground. All I felt was his hot breath on my face, the pungent smell radiated from his tongue and made his mark on me.  
  
'Last thing I need is to smell like Fred,' I thought as the pressure on my body increased and I realized that Fred was indeed on top of me, pummeling me. Not even accounting for the added weight of Sully as he tried to pry Fred's hands from off my neck.  
  
**Your construction  
  
Smells of corruption  
  
I manipulate to recreate  
  
This air to ground saga  
  
Gotta launder my karma**  
  
I felt myself being lifted off the ground, but I wouldn't have known if it weren't for the thud of my head as it connected with the wall. I had hear screams of perps dying from wounds I inflicted, I had heard faiths cries earlier that day, but the sound of the glass of the window crack.it took me a while to figure out it was the glass, and not my head.  
  
**I said hallelujah to the sixteen loyal fans  
  
You'll get down on your muthafuckin' knees  
  
And it's time for your sickness again  
  
Come on and tell me what you need  
  
Tell me what is making you bleed  
  
We got two more minutes and  
  
We gonna cut to what you need**  
  
The pressure was gone, Sully had pulled him off'a me just as the fuzz started around me eyes. You know? Like right before you pass out? That's one hell of a crappy feeling. Resisting the urge of collapsing to the ground I held myself steady on what was left of the windowsill.  
  
Sully didn't cuff him, I don't think I would have either if I really think. But there was no time to think, I lets go of the window and ran to the bathroom, throwing up the big old nothing in my stomach, bile I guess. Tasted like shit.  
  
**So one of six so tell me  
  
One do you want to live  
  
And one of seven tell me  
  
Is it time for your muthafuckin' ass to give  
  
Tell me is it time to get down on your muthafuckin' knees  
  
Tell me is it time to get down**  
  
I left the bathroom, not even taking notice of the blood that found its way out of my nose and in the back of my head. I was still numb.  
  
**I'm blown to the maxim  
  
Two hemispheres battlin'  
  
I'm blown to the maxim  
  
Two hemispheres battlin'  
  
Suckin' up, one last breath  
  
Take a drag off of death**  
  
"What do you want Davis?" I said dragging on a slow breath and I walked passed him slowly.  
  
"Sully told me to make sure you and Mr. Macho over there don't cross paths," he said giving Bosco a hard look over, "you don't look so hot."  
  
I just rolled my eyes. If Fred is Mr. Macho then Ty was Mr. States- the-obvious. I just wanted to find out if Faith was ok.no, more like I wanted to find out if I killed my one last friend.  
  
**Hey Mr. Policeman  
  
Is it time for getting away  
  
Is it time for driving down the mother fuckin' road  
  
And running from your ass today  
  
Now tell me if do you agree  
  
Or tell me if I'm makin' you bleed  
  
I got a few more minutes and  
  
I'm gonna cut to what you need**  
  
"Any word?" I asked as I was ushered off to an exam room buy some twit- headed, fake-boobed, stuck up excuse for a nurse.  
  
"No man, just relax, they say no news is good news." Ty said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Didn't know I had it in me, huh?" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. The guaze on the back of my head was sticky with blood, but I wanted an answer now.  
  
"Bosco, don't even.just don't say anything till Faith and Cruz come to." Davis was there standing right in front of me, he could'a BS'd his way out'a this so fast, just switch off with Sullivan. It was either the fact that he knew he couldn't keep Fred from me, or he really DID respect me, but he stayed. He didn't even bother with the 'Oh it couldn't have been you' or the 'Bosco, you didn't do this' or the infamous 'it was just an accident', we both knew those words had NO value when it came to a partner.  
  
All I could do is nod, and even THAT hurt. But Fred was right.  
  
"It's always you! Always!" he had said.  
  
And it was always me, I can't help it, I hurt the ones I love most. The only people who have ever been worth enough to call family were Faith and Ma. If I lose.  
  
"I can't.I.I.just can't" I said in a slow stutter. I leapt up from the gurney, threw the gauze on the floor and stormed outside, in the search for fresh air.  
  
**So one of six so tell me  
  
One do you want to live  
  
And one of seven tell me  
  
Is it time for your muthafuckin' ass to give  
  
Tell me is it time to get down on your muthafuckin' knees  
  
Tell me is it time to get down**  
  
"Kim?" I spoke slowly; wow my voice is shot. But what was SHE doing there?  
  
"Hey Bosco." She replied sadly, she'd been crying, what was wrong with her, I really didn't want anymore bad news.  
  
**Got a revolution behind my eyes  
  
We got to get up and organize  
  
Got a revolution behind my eyes  
  
We got to get up and organize**  
  
"You look worse then me," I spoke truthfully, although I had no clue what I looked like after how Fred fucked me up. My head was pounding.  
  
**Got a revolution behind my eyes  
  
We got to get up and organize  
  
You want a revolution behind your eyes  
  
We got to get up and organize**  
  
"Is that possible?" Kim did a double take when she saw the large bruise that I felt forming over my cheekbone.  
  
"Well you know what's wrong with me, now spill." I said trying to brighten both of our spirts.  
  
**Come on baby tell me  
  
Yes we aim to please**  
  
"Alex died." she said so simply, as if it were nothing. I bowed my head, mostly because I didn't have the strength to hold it up any more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't know how long I was out for, but Davis slapping me in the face isn't really how I imagine waking up in the morning.  
  
"What?" I asked before even thinking, "Is everything Ok?"  
  
"She out of surgery but I wouldn't." I didn't let him finish, I was already in the elevator.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My hands were raised in the air. He was ready to pounce on me again, except this time no one was there to stop him.  
  
"Look, Fred, I just want to see her, see for myself she's ok." I tried to reason with him, he's not a very reasonable man, I've come to the conclusion in the past hours.  
  
"She'll be fine as long as she's away from you!" she said, his face turning bright red, he was either gunna finish me off here and now or keel over and have another heart attack, as much as didn't LOVE either choice.he picked the first one.  
  
Again I was push to the ground, the commotion around me- or lack there of- wasn't very comforting. I don't want to even fight anymore, just give up and let him kill me right then and there.  
  
But I found myself pushing him off of me, he slammed into the elevator, seconds before it opened and Ty grabbed for him.  
  
"You Ok?" 'You know, Davis its really now a good time,' I thought as I sat doubled over on the floor catching my breath. I always end up in this position.  
  
"You come near my family again Bosco, I'll kill you!"  
  
you should have finished me.you should have finished me NOW god'amnit!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC???? REVIEW! Ok this was VERY out of character for me, so your reviews, good or bad, would be greatly appreciated. The song used is "Battleflag" by Lo Fidelity Allstars. 


End file.
